


Never was Enough

by Ghostery



Series: Fictober 2020 [8]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Gen, Season 2, spores
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostery/pseuds/Ghostery
Summary: Aftermath of being rescued from the mycelial networkFictober prompt 8. “I’m not doing that again”Drabble.
Relationships: Michael Burnham & Sylvia Tilly
Series: Fictober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978933
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Never was Enough

“I’m not doing that again,” Tilly said, combing the last of the slime from her wet hair. “Next time spores start surrounding everyone someone else can get sucked into the mycelial network. Never ever again. And if anyone suggests trepanation, I’m going to knock a hole in their head. Without anesthesia.” Tilly emphasized the last few words with emphatic pulls of the comb through her cleaner hair. 

“Whatever you say,” Michael replied. “But no matter how glad I am to have you back, you’re cleaning that stuff off the floor.”

“I’ll get one of Reno’s kids to do it. She owes me.”


End file.
